What Studying Leads To
by GrudgeSnake428
Summary: Why studying with a computer in the room is a bad idea.


"Open the door, Ritsuka

"Open the door, Ritsuka!" At times like this that Ritsuka was amazed that the door was able withstand Misaki's constant beatings, unlike him. "Ritsuka open the door, I made all your favorites so please come out…" Despite the fact he was a little bit hungry he new better than to enter the kitchen when Misaki said that she had cooked "his" favorites. The last time he made that mistake it took Soubi almost an hour to remove all the pieces of the plate from his arm. Although lately Misaki seemed to be more upset rather than angry, and she seemed to be directing the pain at herself instead of Ritsuka. "Mom, I can't come out. I'm not feeling too good right now, so please just go eat by yourself." The pounding on the door stopped momentarily before the sound of low crying could be heard. The last thing Misaki said to him was that she hoped he felt better soon so that he could see her before he went to bed.

Finally with no distractions to bother him Ritsuka returned to his task of studying for the history test. For awhile the time went by slowly and the studying grew to be a little boring. A break seemed to be a good idea, so he carefully snuck down to the kitchen for some juice and a banana. To his surprise his mother was not there, she seemed to have gone to the market to spend another hour just staring at the tomatoes in grief. Instead he was met by enormous servings of what were actually his favorites. Even though he did like them Ritsuka didn't take any just in case his mother was ready to beat him senseless when she noticed that he had taken the foods that "her" Ritsuka didn't like. With no need to be quiet he ran back up the stairs and slammed the door shut. His phone was vibrating on the desk next to his book, and he felt slightly embarrassed when it occurred to him he should have shut it off completely when he was studying. Flipping the phone open the message displayed the usual statements from Soubi that included asking if he could come over and of course ending the text with "I love you" no matter how many times Ritsuka asked him to stop. Since his mother would not be back until much later he thought it wouldn't be so bad to have Soubi over.

After texting his answer Ritsuka began to straighten up his room before his little "stalker" found his way over. Ten minutes later a shock jolted up his spine as large arms embraced him from behind. "I've missed you so much…feels like it's been an eternity since I last saw you." He almost rolled his eyes at the statement; he had just seen Soubi yesterday. With a quick mutter of "pedophile" Ritsuka pushed Soubi off him and made his way back to his desk. He should have known that Soubi would not give up so easily, because in less than five minutes Ritsuka was pinned to the back of the chair. He contemplated kicking Soubi off but remembered that being a pacifist meant not doing any kind of violence; instead he informed "the pedophile" that unlike him, Ritsuka intended to pass school. This seemed to get Ritsuka at least eight minutes of uninterrupted studying, but like all good things it had to come to an end. Surprisingly it was not Soubi who had made Ritsuka stop studying, but the studying itself. Seeing that Ritsuka was going to pass the test anyway he decided that he wanted to try something new. He went on the web and began to look up some abridged series that Yuiko had told him about. The first video seemed promising, so with the volume turned low so Soubi wouldn't know that he was actually not studying, he clicked on it. He had to admit that it was pretty funny but with the volume low it was kind of hard to hear. Without even thinking he turned up the volume just in time for the line "SPANK ME BABY!" to fill the room.

Ritsuka now dreaded turning around to see if Soubi had heard it, but maybe he was lucky and Soubi had completely missed it. Luck was not on his side because when he turned around Soubi was struggling not to laugh. "I guess now you know that I'm not actually studying…" Soubi just nodded, although he was still smiling. "If you want you can watch these with me, I kind of don't like watching this alone" That seemed to be all it took to get Soubi off his bed and next to him. He didn't mind so much except that Soubi was holding onto the hand that Ritsuka wasn't using to work the mouse. Even with that little distraction Ritsuka was able to enjoy the series while attempting to not laugh too much. Soubi, on the other hand, didn't seem to be actually interested in the videos. He seemed to have taken advantage of being closer to Ritsuka and was now practically on top of him. After what had seemed like forever they had finally watched the entire series that had been posted along with the blooper reels, albeit after having to push Soubi off of him several times, and now it was getting late. Soubi was just about to leave through the window but Ritsuka had one last thing to say. "Soubi, if you want you can come back tomorrow and watch more of those videos…they have a lot more series and I liked watching them with you." A blush was covering Ritsuka's face and his cat ears were twitching; he was definitely nervous and embarrassed. Luck seemed to have made its way back as Soubi smiled at the child. "Sure, sounds great to me" but just as he about to leave once again he seemed to remember something or have worked up the courage to do whatever it was. Before Ritsuka could ask what it was Soubi had turned around and placed a small peck on his lips, causing the blush to return once again. "I love you" Soubi called out while making his descend down the fire escape, but for once Ritsuka didn't deny those words. He instead grinned and whispered quietly "I love you, too.''

AN: I like writing double spaced since it makes it easier to read. It's my first fanfic so if it sucks keep your flames to yourself or shove them! I'm posting this because my friends want me to. So here you go Lena, Chrissy, and Jenna! The abridged series that is mentioned is SMA (Sailor Moon Abridged) by Megami33 on youtube. Sadly I have to admit that I don't own Loveless or its sexy under aged characters. Yun Koga has that privilege, lucky manga writer.


End file.
